


IS A BETTER HOME AWAITING?

by jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, Homesickness, I JUST HAVE A LOT OF FEELINGS FOR THE TITAN TRIO OKAY, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle/pseuds/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their last night together, the 104th have a camp out. The titan trio sings this song, a song that the three of them only seem to know, as they each think about going home…</p>
            </blockquote>





	IS A BETTER HOME AWAITING?

**Author's Note:**

> so cass sent me the male (repitched) version, and i played with it to make multiple tracks to repitch it to [this song](http://jean-huh-kirschnickerdoodle.tumblr.com/post/82767900470/on-their-last-night-together-the-104th-have-a) ([soundcloud version](https://soundcloud.com/sasha-dpearce/will-the-circle-be-unbroken-titan-trio)) and yeah it fucking hurt so i wrote a shitty ass drabble please listen and cry with me

The 104th sat in silence, the crack of the fire and the _whir-whir_ of the cicadas almost unnaturally loud. An eerie calm had settled over the normally rowdy company, Eren not even bothering to move when Mikasa touched the still-prominent bump on his forehead, Armin smiling up as he leaned against her legs. Jean’s expression was soft, almost a smile as he slipped his fingers into Marco’s. Ymir with a blanket around her held a quiet, relaxed Historia in her arms.

Not a word was spoken, not a jab, no bragging about “going to the inner wall.” Nothing. There was the realization that this was their last night as the 104th Trainees, their last night as a brotherhood, the last night before they went to their separate branches. The last night before the settled into society, or adventured outside the walls. The last night they’d all be truly safe.

No one moved as Reiner, to the side with Bertholdt, pulled a guitar onto his lap. Slowly, he strummed the strings, a slow calm aura seeming to emanate from the instrument. It came as a surprise, to hear a quiet voice coming from Bertholdt, his hand rubbing small circles over Reiner’s back.

_Will the circle be unbroken? By and by, by and by… Is a better home awaiting? In the sky, in the sky. There are loved ones in the glory, whose dear forms you often miss. When you close your earthly story will you join them in their bliss..?_

Smiles, sadness, fear flitted through the faces of the 104th as the settled against one another, the almost haunting voice of the gentle giant coming over them. Mina was the only one who moved, looking up at the blonde whose chest vibrated underneath her, her voice coming soft at first.

_Will the circle be unbroken? By and by, by and by… Is a better home awaiting? In the sky, in the sky? You can picture happy gatherings, round the fireside long ago. And you think of tearful partings when they left you here below…_

The voices faded, though Reiner’s fingers never faltered. With a shuddering breath, Annie pushed from underneath Mina, giving her a sad smile as she stepped to the side, looking through the opening in the trees toward the moon, eyes drifting over the walls.

_Will the circle be unbroken? By and by, by and by… Is a better home awaiting? In the sky, in the sky? One by one their seats were emptied and one by one they went away. Now the family is parted, will it be complete one day?_

Annie swallowed hard, her voice shaking as she closed her blue eyes, hot tears slowly slipping down her cheeks.

_Will the circle be unbroken? By and by, by and by… Is a better home awaiting? In the sky, in the sky…_

**Author's Note:**

> fuck you my headcanon made me cry


End file.
